


Content

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komahina Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: For Day 1 of Komahina Week! Prompt: Firsts
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S KOMAHINA WEEK BITCHES

Hajime felt like his whole body was on fire as he kissed Nagito, running his hand up Nagito’s back, curling his fingers into Nagito’s hair. He made a soft moaning noise against Nagito’s mouth, his pants feeling very tight as they made out.

They had been together for a month now, shy kisses leading to heavy make out sessions, but never progressing further. Which was fine. There was no need to rush things, and Hajime was just so happy to be with Nagito. Just kissing him was incredible.

Nagito pulled back from their kissing, and looked at Hajime with a somewhat serious expression.

“Nagito?” Hajime asked, concern ringing in his voice.

“Do you – Hajime, do you want – uh… never mind,” Nagito said, shaking his head as he changed his mind about what he was saying. This just increased Hajime’s concern.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You can talk to me,” Hajime said. He moved a hand around to stroke Nagito’s cheek.

“It’s nothing. Not important,” Nagito assured Hajime quickly. Hajime wasn’t fooled by those assurances.

“Of course if it’s important. Anything that you want to say, anything that bothers you, is important. You’re important.” He grabbed Nagito’s hand and squeezed it gently, leaning in to kiss Nagito on the forehead.

Nagito shyly met Hajime’s eyes, a questioning look in his eyes, before he nodded, seeming to decide that it was okay to share his thoughts.

“Do you want to have sex?” Nagito asked, then immediately started to go on a self-deprecating rant, “I mean, you probably don’t because I’m worthless trash and you could do much better, I don’t know what I was thinking suggesting it-”

“Nagito,” Hajime cut across Nagito’s words. “You aren’t worthless trash. So you can stop with that. As for your question, yes, if you want to.” Nagito’s eyes lit up and he immediately sat up.

“You do?” he asked, before turning to his side table and opening it, pulling out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Hajime raised an eyebrow.

“You’re prepared,” he said.

“I… I had hope,” Nagito replied, before turning back and pressing their lips together. Hajime kissed back briefly before breaking away.

“Uh… before we do anything. I haven’t… I haven’t done this before,” Hajime said, blushing deeply. Nagito giggled a little.

“You’re cute when you blush,” Nagito said, nuzzling his nose against Hajime’s, “And um… I’m… I like the idea of being your first. I can’t say the same thing.”

“I’m kind of relieved… it means you know what you’re doing,” Hajime said, his blush deepening, “I mean… I’ve uh… researched? But I can guess it’s different in practice.” Nagito pressed a quick kiss against Hajime's lips.

“Well, you can have a new experience,” Nagito said, “Since it’s your first time, maybe… uh… maybe I could ride you?” Nagito doesn’t seem at all embarrassed by the conversation, while Hajime feels like his face is burning. He gulps a little at Nagito’s words, and nods, unable to say anything.

Nagito returns to kissing Hajime, and Hajime runs his hands up Nagito’s back as Nagito start’s to unbutton Hajime’s shirt. Hajime ventures his hand under Nagito’s shirt, running his hand against Nagito’s skin, enjoying the softness of the skin. He wasn’t surprised that Nagito’s skin was so soft.

Through their kissing, they both manage to remove each other’s shirts. Hajime stops the kissing for a moment to look at Nagito. Yes, Nagito was very skinny, and Hajime made a mental note to keep an eye on Nagito’s eating habits, even more than he already was, but Hajime was undeniably attracted to Nagito.

Nagito ran his hands up Hajime’s torso, brushing against Hajime’s chest and nipples softly. He rubbed his thumb against each nipple before moving forward, taking one of the nipples into his mouth and suckling. Hajime let out a gasp at the sensation, and let Nagito push him back into the bed softly.

As Nagito busied his mouth with one of Hajime’s nipples, he used a hand to give the other nipple some attention, working softly before swapping. Hajime had no idea his nipples would be so sensitive, the frequent soft gasps the only noise puncturing the silence.

Nagito soon leaves behind Hajime’s nipples, returning to kissing Hajime on the mouth as he slid his hands down and started to unbutton Hajime’s pants. He finally removes Hajime’s pants and pulls his underwear down, and Hajime feels a lot freer. He moves to help Nagito remove his own pants, but is more of a hindrance. However, they do get there eventually, and suddenly Hajime realises that they’re naked together.

His eyes widen as he takes in the sight of Nagito completely naked, his dick hard and wanting. Nagito notices Hajime watching, and he winks.

“Like what you see?’ Nagito asked in a low sultry voice. Hajime nodded, unable to form words. A smirk on his face, Nagito wrapped his long fingers around Hajime’s already hard dick, giving it a couple of tugs. A quiet moan escaped Hajime’s lips.

“Shit,” Hajime swore. Everything about this situation was just so hot. Nagito, naked and kneeling, his hands wrapped around his dick. It was a wonderful sight.

“Can’t have you get too excited yet,” Nagito said, grabbing the bottle of lube and opening it, pouring some out and coating his fingers.

He began to bring his fingers to his entrance, circling a little, and was about to insert a finger when Hajime grabbed his arm.

“Wait,” Hajime said, “I want to – let me.” Nagito gave an eager nod, and Hajime took the lube, covering his fingers and moving toward Nagito. He definitely didn’t have much experience with this, nothing apart from his own experimentations alone, but he wanted to prepare Nagito. He wanted to make Nagito feel good.

Nagito moved to straddle Hajime’s torso, close enough for Hajime to slowly enter a finger into Nagito. Nagito let out a quiet moan, and nodded to Hajime to keep going. He moved his finger inside Nagito, experimenting to find what worked for him. After a few moments of this, he added a second finger, stretching Nagito further.

“Ah – Hajime,” Nagito let out a groan, “More. Need more.” With these words, Hajime added a third finger, and paused, watching nervously for Nagito’s reaction, but he rocked back onto Hajime’s fingers, silently demanding more. Hajime moved his fingers in and out, stretching Nagito further.

Letting out soft pleased noises, Nagito grabbed the condom and opened the packet before rolling it down Hajime’s dick, giving it a couple of tugs before slathering lube. Once Hajime was lubed up, Nagito reached back and pulled Hajime’s fingers out of him before moving back, slowly lowering himself onto Hajime’s dick with a moan.

Hajime moved his hands to grip Nagito’s hips, breathing heavily. As Nagito started to move, Hajime’s fingers dug into his hips, and he began to move with Nagito, his soft pants mingling with Nagito’s moans.

Nagito threw his head back, his eyes closed, moving up and down with Hajime. Hajime’s pants started to grow louder, to turn into moans, any shame of being loud completely gone as he was caught up in the moment, and as he heard Nagito’s pleasure.

Nagito let out a strangled cry, and yelled out; “Yes! There, right there! Hajime!” Hajime tried to hit the same spot again, and seemed to get it right as a similar strangled cry escaped from Nagito’s mouth.

With a just a few more movements together, Nagito’s orgasm hits, tightening around Hajime, which causes Hajime to finish with a cry. Come spurted from Nagito across Hajime’s stomach.

Getting off Hajime, Nagito lay down and cuddled into the other. Hajime wrapped an arm around Nagito and kissed him quickly.

“I love you,” Hajime whispered.

“I love you too, Hajime,” was Nagito’s response, closing his eyes. Seeing that Nagito was tired, Hajime grabbed a tissue and started to clean up, removing the condom and throwing it and the dirtied tissue into the bin before pulling Nagito back in to a hug. He kissed the side of his head, and they lay together, content.


End file.
